Luna's Wedding
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: So, just a little one shot on Luna's wedding. No, I didn't name who she married, but oh well. Read and Review! :D


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Author's Note: So, I was chatting with an awesome girl and she gave me this idea! So thank you, Ginny my GinPig, for being my inspiration for this one! This is what she posted: "At Luna's wedding, the whole of the front row of seats was reserved for apparently no one. Harry went up to her at the end of the service. "Luna, who was meant to sit there?" Luna turned her glassy eyes on him. "Oh, they did sit there. In a spiritual way, I suppose," she said. She pointed out the seats one by one. "Right. That one's for my mother, those are for your parents because I think I would... have liked them, that one is for Sirius, the one next to that is for Professor Lupin - they were friends, weren't they? - and that's for Tonks, then Fred Weasley, then Mad-Eye, then Professor Dumbledore, then Professor Snape. I hope they liked the wedding." She smiled and waved into what was seemingly empty space, before prancing off into the crowds."**_

_**Harry had never felt so touched before.**_

It was a cold winter day. Luna, always being unique, decided getting married in the cold was better than a summer wedding.

"Everyone has summer weddings." She said to Hermione once. "Bill and Fleur, Harry and Ginny, you and Ron…"

"Tonks and Lupin, James and Lily…." Hermione said.

Luna smiled. "Them too."

So, Luna decided on a winter wedding. She also decided on a very unique wedding dress, compared to the other weddings she had attended.

She stated once, to no one in the room in particular that: "Tonks' dress was far too simple for Tonks' style, Fleur's was far too busy for Fleur's style, Ginny's should have had no sleeves, and Hermione's should have had sleeves."

Ginny, Fleur and Hermione were the only ones in the room at that point, and each person gave her a strange look.

Luna's dress, of course, was unique. It was yellow. _**((A link for her dress will be on my Profile**__**))**_

The day of the wedding, it snowed. Did Luna postpone it? Nope.

At the ceremony, there was an empty row of seats that were kept empty the entire time. After the service, Luna was hovering near the empty row, looking as if she was talking to herself.

Harry approached her. "Luna, who were meant to sit in these seats? And are you talking to yourself?" He asked. If she had been talking to herself, it wouldn't be anything new.

"Well. This row was reserved for some special people." Luna said, dreamily. She pointed to each chair individually. "That was for my Mum. Those two seats were for your parents, and then Sirius, and then Remus and then Tonks, and then Fred and then Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye." She said. "I felt like they were really there. Don't you feel their presence? I do. I did the whole time. Kind of like how Andromeda said she felt Ted and Tonks a few days after the Battle. Remember that?"

Harry did. That day, the trio, along with Luna, Neville and Ginny, were visiting Andromeda to help her move some of Tonks, Lupin's and Ted's belongings.

_**Andromeda had been pulling out some of Tonks' many, MANY ball gowns which, according to Andromeda, "had all been worn on more than one occasion for various Auror missions and parties". She dropped the dresses, and looked at the teens.**_

"_**Can you feel that?" She asked. "It's like they're here."**_

_**It was quiet in the room, and slowly, what Andromeda had been feeling reached everyone else. It felt as if someone were standing at the door, even though the doorway was empty.**_

Harry sighed. "Yeah. I know what you mean." He said.

"I think I would have liked your parents." Luna said. "I mean, Sirius and Remus were great people. It would have been nice to meet your parents."

"I think I would have liked your mother, too." Harry said, smiling.

Luna smiled. She looked towards the empty row of chairs. "I wonder if they all liked the service." She said, in her dreamy voice before drifting away into the crowd to find her new husband.

Harry smiled. 5 years since the war. It was clear now. The war didn't change some people. Some people, like Luna, were the exact same.

Harry could feel the normality returning to the world, slowly. Slowly, normalcy would be restored to the war destroyed world. It would just take a couple more years.


End file.
